


Sweetpeas

by choppyVy



Series: The Final Hunt - 3B Episode Fillers [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x11 Filler, Dread, Longing, Love, M/M, Pain, dreaming of tomorrows, sweetpeas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: 3x11 FillerThat heartfelt gaze between Cat and Magnus after Alec steps away with Madzie inspired me to write the conversation they might have had when Alec has moved out of earshot. Because clearly they both know there is so much to say here.





	Sweetpeas

**Author's Note:**

> (Like so many things) I've been wanting to write this for weeks!

“Go on, you can say it,” Catarina teases as Alec and Madzie step further out of earshot.

  
Magnus holds her gaze, earnest, but still with that slight quirk to his lips that spells out happiness to her so clearly as he says, voice slightly lowered so Alec is even less likely to hear, “I don’t want to jinx anything that might be … one day.”

Cat matches her voice to Magnus’s quiet tone, “Oh, you mean like telling me he is great with kids after you saw him around his little brother for the first time?”

“Shh, Cat. Don’t jinx it for me either, please.”

She places a tender hand to his cheek, runs a thumb along loved features, as she says, “I am happy I get to see you like this again.”

“Like what?” Magnus frowns.

“Hopeful.”

“Cat.”

“I know you are hurting.”

“I am.”

“You’re also different. And I don’t think it is the loss of your magic actually, Magnus. It is not like anything anyone could ever come up with could ever replace that. That missing part of you. But you have been different, have allowed yourself to be different all along, ever since you met him.”

“I have?”

“He is ..., you dream again.” Cat watches Magnus’s features close off at her words, like he cannot stand the possibility to want, fearful he might never have. ‘Retreat,’ she thinks, ‘into lethargy.’ Often so hard to see better options.

“And what am I dreaming about, pray tell?”

She lets her hand fall from his cheek, takes a hand of his inbetween hers instead, head tilted, smile soft with sadness only they can recognize in each other truly. “Family. Many little sweetpeas running around. Alec and you, exhausted and happy and filled with a love for the shared centre to your worlds.”

“I cannot have that.” It is not a believe stated but a deeprooted fear hard to shake.

“The two of you together … could,” Catarina replies squeezing warmth into Magnus’s hand.

Magnus’s next breath stutters, hearing footsteps fast approaching, he shakes himself out of this train of thought as he spots Madzie running around the next corner squealing with joy, running towards him again, Alec chasing her around the apartment.

Magnus lifts her up into his arms, Madzie squealing again as she is lifted out of Alec's reach, bubbling with laughter at her succeeded masterplan. Alec smiles wide at the two of them, Magnus thinking, ‘Happiness?’

Madzie is giggling, clearly content where she is.

There is a harsh tug deep inside him as Magnus looks up from Madzie’s smiling face again, just in time to spot the fond look of adoration exchanged between Catarina and “Alexander.” The name, no more than a whisper on Magnus’s lips, a clear plea to allow Magnus to keep dreaming.

After all, dreams can be made true.


End file.
